The Second Demon
by BladeDancer123
Summary: When a mysterious white robed man forces the Titans into the fight of their lives and they are powerless to stop him, will they live through it and survive? And how will the team adjust when a strange boy with bone matter growing on his skin becomes a Titan and lives at the tower? RavenxOC, Nightwing xStarfire. Rated M for violence, language sexual refrences and to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans 1:1

In the main room of Titan Tower Beast Boy was versing Cyborg in a video game and was getting beaten as usual. On the screen a blue robot was launching a series of attacks at a green humanoid creature that looked halfway between a wolf and a turtle in armour that was trying in vain to block. The green creature's life bar was near empty when the screen flashed and Nightwing's picture flashed on the screen, minimising the game screen to a small square in the bottom right of the huge screen. Cyborg and Beast Boy put down their controllers and listened. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire. As you know, Jump City has been low on villan activity for the last two days, which is good because we get a break from that. So I think we should take advantage of the relative peace and check on the normal civilian criminal activity in the city by doing a quick sweep, and we're all yaking part. So there's no getting out of it this time Raven by saying that your emotions have gotten a little out of control and you need to meditate. Nightwing out." The image of their smirking leader fizzeled and the minimized game grew back to fill the screen.

Cyborg looked at the screen to see his character on the ground with a green foot on it's stomach. "Dah hell?! I thought i was winnin'?!" All of a sudden Beast Boy cracked up laughing. Unknown to Cyborg, Beast Boy had been looking at the game screen pressing buttons while he was listening to Nightwing the whole time.

"Looks like you were wrong!" Beast Boy retorted, shoving the loss in his friends face.

"Uuugh! Screw it! Let's just do the damn city sweep so I can kick yo ass when we get back!"

"You're just upset you lost!"

"Stop rubbin' it in, ya bean sprout!"

"Ha ha! Ok ok I'll stop." They stepped onto the hidden sensor pad and the door slid open. They walked through and saw Raven walking down the hallway. Beast Boy jogged to catch up to her saying, "Hay, Raven! Wait up."

Cyborg watched as his green friend slowed down as he started talking to the purple haired girl. He noticed the slight blush that appeared across his face and realised that was trying to flirt again. Cyborg put his hand to face and shook his head. "When are you going to learn BB? No matter how much you flirt with her, it's not going work." he

mummbled. Beast Boy heard the comment but ignored it ignorantly taking it for foolish doubt instead of the truth that it was.

When they reached the city they gathered on the side of the road and Nightwing spoke up. "The usual routine. Fan out and search as many streets as you can, but don't take to much time if you can help it." At that the five of them dashed in seperate directions.

Nightwing was running down a street, not worrying about traffic as it was nearly midnight, glancing down each street he paced. He was actually getting bored from the lack of crime or people for that matter, when he saw a tall person in a white robe down an alley way that ended in a medium sized rectangular area boxed in by buildings. He noticed that the man was holding someone in the air by the shirt. Nightwing turned to face the alleyway skidded, and ran down it when he stopped. "Hey! Put that man down!" he yelled. The white robbed man

turned to him, pulled his hood down and dropped the man.

Nightwing sighed. 'Good. He put the person down now all I have to do is aprahend hi-' Nightwing thought, but was interupted when the robed man shoved a foot in his gut. The robed man placed his hands on the ground, flipped backwards and slammed his feet on the ground with Nightwing underneath. Nightwing went to cry out in pain but lacked the air required as it had all been forced out of his lungs momments before. The man flipped off of him, grabbed his throught and shoved him against a wall in the same motion. The robed man uttered one word. "Nightwing."

Nightwing suddenly gasped in air as he bwgan to breath again. The robed man shot his hand diagonally upwards and released his grip on the nan who was now flying through the air. As Nightwing landed on a roof he pulled out his communcator he dialed Beast Boy. "Come on, come on pick up!" he spluttered. Beast Boy's face appeared on the communicator's small screen.

"Hay Nightwing! How's your- oh shit are you all right Dick?! Why does it look like you've coughed up blood recently?!" He heard Beast Boy panic. Nightwing smiled weakly.

"No Beast Boy, I'm not alright. I've run into some... trouble. I'm

going to need help."

"Ok! I'm on my way!" Nightwing saw Beast Boy start to transform when he turned off his comunicator.

Since they split, Cyborg had been tracking their life signs and such. He had recently seen Nightwing's heart rate acting up so he turned and bolted towards his postion as fast as he could. He arrived at the alley way just in time to see Nightwing flying disappear from view towards the top of a building. He fired a sonic blast at the robed man, only for him to duck at the last second. He saw the man dash towards him and was startled by his speed. The man placed a hand on Cyborg's side and flung himself around. He felt the man's hand grab each of his sides and looked back at him just in time to see the man slam both his feet into his back sending him flying towards a wall inside of the almost enclosed space. He braced for impact, but the robed man shoved his feet ahead of Cyborg, dug his feet into the brick wall and swung his hands over his head, smashing the half metal man into the ground head first. The robed man then pushed off from the wall and flung the dazed Titan, half way up the building that Nightwing was on top of, like a spear. The half metal Titan was lodged tightly in the biulding and was staring at a highly startled old couple. He smiled as he felt the vibrations from feet hitting the wall above him and was suddenly pulled from the wall and flung upwards in a very slight arch. The robed man shot towards the roof edge of the building opposite and shot from the edge towards Cyborg as soon as he hit it. Cyborg aimed his canon at the white robed man, but was suddenly plummeting towards the roof. He looked up and saw the robed man with left leg out-stretched and realised that he had just been kicked at the roof. He had only just adjusted himself as to not hit Nightwing right before he slammed into the roof. The robed man landed heavily, right leg on the roof between Cyborg's knees and the left leg landed on his thigh, though not for long as he felt the foot crush it's way through his robotic leg. The robbed man looked evily at him and said, "Cyborg." He then jumped upwards twisted and planted a foot on the back of a green Pterodactyl and contiued twisting flinging Beast Boy towards the roof. Beast Boy quickly turned into the Beast and grabbed the robed man and threw him through several buildings on the other side of the street before morphing into back into his human form and landing on Cyborg. He rolled off, grabbed his stomach and whinned.

Beast Boy saw a worried Raven flying towards them and shook his head and motioned for her to leave, but she ignored. She was nearly with them when he saw the robed man jumping from building to building back towards him. He summersaulted and shot his legs downwards onto Raven's back. She shot towards the roof and slammed down on both Beast Boy and Cyborg's right arm with enough force to shatter the latter and making her faint. The man landed on Beast Boy's leg and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He bent down to Beast Boy's face and said, "Beast Boy," before punching his jugular.

All of a sudden a huge starbolt slammed against the robed man's side and he flew off the roof and onto another of one of the buildings that boxed in the area below. He went threw the roof and fell through each floor before hitting the ground "Friends Nightwing, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven! What happened to you?!" she asked, very paniced. All of a sudden, the robed man shot through the roof right underneath her with his left hand flat. His hand pierced through her shoulder like a sword and he swiped his hand out in a diagonal line that ended just under her armpit.

"I did," the robed man said as he watched the orange skined girl slump onto her back. "Starfire." he the walked over to Raven and turned her over with his now burned left hand, so she was facing him. He pulled a seriously powered up flare gun out from the right side of his robe and placed the end of the barrel on Raven's forehead just as she came to. The robbed man opened his mouth and said, "Raven," as he tightend his grip on the trigger. She couldn't what was happening. A routine crime check turned into a one-sided fight for their lives And she was about to loose her's when all of a sudden she heard a seriously enrages voice appear behind the robed man.

The voice belonged to a make who appeared to her age, 18. She looked at his arms and saw bone coloured lines on them aranged in what looked like a futuristic tribal pattern. She looked closer and that's when

she realised; rhat wasn't a bone coloured tattoo... That was real bone matter on his skin! Then sge went back to focusing on what he was saying. "Don't touch her!" said the myserious boy as he shot his knee into the back of her would-be killer then launched his other foot into his face, sending him reeling off the building and towards another

one. She watched as each roof behind it lowered a few feet in rapid succession. The robed man definitely would not be waking up from that any time soon. She excpected him to give chase but instead he knelt in

front of her. Is face was emotionless. "Raven... is... is that you?" she could tell, that even though his tone and face were completely baren of any emotions, he really, really wanted to feel something,

anything. She wondered why he didn't, well, just do it. Just feel the emotion he so desperately wanted to feel.

"Wait. How do you know me? I've never met you before." Then she felt complete and utter sorrow. This time, it showed on face. She suddenly felt very guilty. When he next spoke, she could he was trying to hide his sorrow, and was doing it well.

"Th...that's not important right now. Do you have enough energy to heal?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Look around. You need to heal your frie-" he tensed up, "...your

friends." he looked away, slightly sad.

"Ok." She got up and immediately went over to Starfire. She summoned some black energy around her hands and held it her friend's shoulder.

She saw the bones and tendons re-grow, the muscles re-attach, veins, ateries and capileries grasp at each other and seal up, and finaly watched the skin crawl across the muscle and seemlessly stitch together. Good as new. She then treated Beast Boy and Nightwing, fixing their insides. The only one she couldn't heal was Cyborg. He'd

have to build a new arm and leg using the parts left over.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans 1:2

I am so sorry guys! I haven't had internet connection for a while! On the plus side, I already have chapter 3 done, though I'm going to wait to see what you think of this chapter first before I post , and remember to r&r!

Raven's POV

The next day at Titan's Tower the strange boy from the night before was sitting on the lounge, eating an apple. Behind the lounge and near the kitchen table Nightwing was quietly arguing with Raven. "I don't know Raven. I mean we only met the guy about twelve and a half hours ago."

"Yeah I know that, but if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here at the momment. And I feel some sort of... kinship... With him. I don't know why, and if you don't agree, I won't find that out or how he was able to take town that robed guy from yesterday."

"Why would you need to find out?"

"Because I'm the only one he'll talk to at the momment."

"Why do sound so interested in him?"

"Because while the rest of you were out of it, he seemed like he knew me as if we were childhood friends, and when I told him I'd never seen or met him before, he felt true sorrow. And he seemed to know what my abilities are as if we were fellow student's or something."

"Look Raven. I'd like to let him join, but I can't just do it on a

whim."

"You did it with Terra."

"And look were that got us!"

"I'm sorry. Please. Just consider it." The violet-haired girl looked

down at her feet upset.

"Why do you feel so strongly about this Raven? I thought you said you'd never met him before."

"I haven't. Not that I can remember, and I know I have a good memory." A sudden, but subtle wave of sorrow eminated from the mysterious boy on the couch as she watched him tense up. For some reason that persisted on evading her, she didn't want him to be upset. She had recognised him as vaguely familiar the moment she saw him, but couldn't for the life of her place as to where or when she had seen him before.

Then an idea came to her. One that would not only make Nightwing want him to be a Titan, but would make him not let the strange boy leave without becoming one. She put her right hand on her left upper arm and started rubbing it slightly. "It's just, he seems to know what my powers are and if he knows that, he probably knows what my weakness are as well. And if he knows mine he might know everyone elses as well, which means that he might reveal them to someone like Slade if-"

"Ok Raven, I get the point. I'll let him join." He said with a sigh.

"Thank you." She said, actualy starting to realise how bad it would have been if what she said was true.

"But before I do, I'll interview him tommorrow to find out a few things about who he is as well as a general idea of what he can do. For today you can show him around the tower, you know show him where his quaters are located as well as some of the rooms he'll be using."

"Yes Dick I know how to show someone around the tower," she turned to the person on the lounge and motion for him to get up. "Come on. I'm going to show around the tower."

New Guy's POV

He Stood up and walked around the lounge to join the violet-haired girl near the door as it slid open. He looked at the girl and spoke up. "So you really don't remember me Raven? At all?"

"When I first saw you, I recognised you as vaguely familiar, I still do, but I don't know where from."

"Do you wanna know?"

"Know what?"

"Where you've met ne before."

"Sure."

"You know me from Azarath." He saw her stop her movments and turn around. He saw the shocked look on her face and got ready for an explosion of black energy. When he realised that no explosions occured, he focused back on her face as she began to speak.

"What? You... You're from Azarath?"

"Yeah... Why is that such a surprise?"

"Because beside the monks, I'm the only one who's lived there, and you certainly aren't a monk."

"You're right about me not being a monk, but you are wrong about something. Besides the monks, the only one's to live there have been half-demons. And there have only ever been two non-monks to live there; you and-"

"Here's the room you'll be staying in while you're here." She

interupted. He saw hesitation in her eyes and realised she didn't want to hear any more. He was lead to the opposite corner of the room where a door slid open. "This will be your personal bathroom. It has a toilet, bath and shower. There are of course several public bathrooms, so your personal ones are there incase you need them." They walked out of the room and towards an elevator. "I'm pretty sure you know what this for. And just down that hall way are some stairs which will lead you to the roof and to lower floors." They walked back towards the common room as Raven pointed out everyone elses rooms. The metal door

slid open and Raven pointed at the kitchen. "That's the kitchen area and the dinning table. And that's about it for the basics." She said.

During the tour, the newcomer had completely forgotten about their earlier conversation. "So what can everyone else do?"

"Well Nightwing is a normal human so he doesn't have any powers, though he is very, very agile and is an expert martial artist. Beast Boy can change into a green version of any living thing he sees or knows enough about. Starfire has amazing strength, can fly, shoot green energy called star bolts from her hands and eyes, can generate green energy in the form of a spherical force field like thing and can be nearly indistructible at times. Cyborg is a cyborg so he has high- tech systems, scanners, you-name-it built into him, including sonic cannons, and he is highly intelligent and strong. And me, it appears, you already know about." She replyed as she finished the 30 minute tour.

"Wow. That is, a... Wide range of abilities."

"Oh I forgot to mention that Starfire's powers are controled by emotion. She needs to feel joy to fly, rightous fury to use the star bolts and the energy field, and couragousness to use her amazing strength. However, feelings like sorrow, fear and timidness prevent the use of those powers. She tends to be over-emotional and sesitive because of this." She added thoughtfully.

"That's interesting. Well I'm going to go take a shower now. Haven't had one in two months. Surprised I don't stink actually." He said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

He was headed for one of the main bathrooms that Raven had pointed out during the tour, when he bumped into a green boy and fell over. He looked up and said, "You're... Beast Boy, right? Sorry about that."

"Aw, man you stink! Dude, when was the last time you showered?!"

"Two months ago."

"Two month- The hell you doing sitting around here for then?! Go take one!"

"That's where I was headed when I bumped into you."

"Without a towel? Man you're hopeless."

"I don't have a towel of my own, so yeah, kinda."

"Ugh... Use one mine if you have to."

"I, can't do that."

"And why not?"

"'Cause the bone'll rip it up. I need speacially made towels."

"What do you the bone'll rip up?"

He pointed to his arm. "This. Or did you think these lines where just some sorta tattoo?"

"Yeah I actually did think they where Tattoo's. So that's bone. Growing on your skin?"

"Yeah. And to top of the joke, my last name is Ossibus."

"Sorry I don't speak latin." Beast Boy said as a joke.

"Well it means skeleton in latin."

"Wait that was actually in latin? I said that as a joke... Wait! Your last name means skeleton?"

"Yeah."

"And your covered in bone?"

"Yeah... What are you getting at?"

"Is your name Marrow?" Beast Boy waited a bit then cracked up laughing. "Get it? 'Cause your name means skeleton and your covered in bone?" He continued laughing the whole way through. "Aw come on! That was brilliant!" He said, suddenly annoyed the new guy wasn't laughing,

but was just standing there emotionless.

"I gotta admit that was good, and I'd laugh if I could, but I'm sorry. I just don't have access to the emotion that lets me feel humour. Now if you please, I'd like to take a shower now."

Beast Boy's POV

He stared at the bone covered boy as he walked around the corner. 'The hell does he mean he doesn't have access to the emotion that lets him feel humour?He's like the opposite of Star and Rae at same time, if that's somehow possible. Weird.' he thought. Confused, he walked down the hall and into the common room. He sat on the lounge and bent his head back. "Can you believe that guy? I told him a joke and he didn't laugh!"

"Beast Boy, no one laughs at your jokes." Raven deadpaned.

"Yeah but that's the strange part." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"He didn't even give a reaction. He just stood there emotionless. Then he told me that he actually thought my joke was good and that he'd laugh if he could, but he, quote, 'didn't have access to the emotion that let him feel humour'. Then he just walked past me to the shower,

without a towel mind you. That reminds me. I offered him one of my towels and he said that he needs specially made towels because the bone on skin would rip apart normal ones. Wierd, huh?"

"Yeah that is weird." Raven answered.

"Wait, what do you mean bone on his skin?" Nightwing asked.

"Well according to him those lines all over his body aren't tattoos, but bone matter. This officially makes this Ossibus guy the wierdest person we've ever met." Replied the green changeling.

"Ossibus?" Asked the semi-long haired leader.

"Yeah he told me his last name while we were talking. It means-"

"Skeleton in latin." Raven interupted.

The changeling cocked his head to the side. "How did you know that?"

"I speak latin, remember?" The empath asked. All of a sudden Cyborg came wondering in, holding a video game up in the air with both hands.

"Who wants to play this new game I just bought?" He practically yelled.

"What game is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Skyrim!"

"You mean you bought a new copy?"

"Well I had to after you snapped the last disk! I was so annoyed when you did that! But that's over with! Let's play!"

"I'm playing first!"

"Why do you get to play first? You're the whole reason I had to re-buy this in the first place!"

"Because I bagsed it!"

"You can't just do that!"

"I just did metal man, so negh!" The changeling spat out his tongue and snatched the controller from Cyborg and started playing.


End file.
